Who's the multiple?
by FanaTheHomestuckFanLOL
Summary: READ UPDATE NOTE!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is base of episode two I think? I may be wrong with episodes because I forgot stuff a lot so ya.**_

_**Mike's Pov**_

we all sat in really hard chairs, aim over the water, even so the water it's self and what was in it scare me a lot! what scare me even more was that fact that Chris was asking them stuff? I really didn't care what he was asking

but he more likely plan on saying that I had MPD, I just came here and I had great hope that I would get merry to Zoey, I know too early for that kind of thought.

Chris ask things after things and then after a long time, a lot of us didn't want to keep going, I think Scott started it.

"QUITE!" Chris yelled.

We all stop and look at him.

"Now the last one, oh this is a good one who on what team has a teen with_**multiple personality disorder**__" Chris said._

_I gasp and sat more deeper into my chair, trying to hide from eyes, are anything that would give it away._

_Zoey look at everyone from our team with a wondering look, I had no clue how she would act if she found out it was me._

_Fear went though me at the thought of her thinking I was a freak, a loser, a multiple, there was so much wrong with what was happening. I wanted to cry, but that would give it away so I keep quite._

_"Whoa, wait there someone with more then one personality? That's so cool!" Cameron said._

_"Cool? Ya right" I said to myself hoping no one else heard. _

After a bit no one buzz in, and Chris seem bored, it also started to rain "OKAY! We now have no time for part two today, just get inside." He said.

"YAY!" I burst out making people give me odd looks.

Then I smile and said, "I'm just happy I don't have to sit on that hard chair anymore."

Everyone still gave me odd looks.

"What?" I asked, then the chairs where put into the water by Chris

"Stop wasting time" he yelled.

_**Back at camp**_

I sigh no one at less from what I knew thought it was me, but during the walk home, are kinda home are what ever, Zoey was looking at me with the same wondering face as before

She couldn't FIND OUT!

She just couldn't

she would think I am a freak a psycho, and worse of all she would never go out with a guy like me!

I mean there more then one of me, who would ever love a guy like that?

I MEAN!

Gosh! Now I am just worrying myself.

I sat on the bed that was near Cameron and look at the wall.

I can picture them calling me a 'Freak' a "Psycho' a 'Loser' and much worse!

I started to panic that made Cameron look at me funny.

"THEY WELL ALL THINK I AM A INSANE FREAK!" I burst out, Cameron look stocked, but then he seem to get happy.

"Your the guy with _multiple personalizes!" Cameron said._

_I hit myself, I was just so dumb! I let someone know!_

"I AM SO DUMB! I LET SOMEONE KNOW!"

Can I please stop saying my thought out loud? Sigh

_"Mike, it's okay so there is more then one of you, it's okay" Cameron said._

_"BUT ZOEY AND THE REST THEY CAN NEVER KNOW!" I yelled, Cameron nodded his head,_

_"Sure, I won't tell them" he said._

_"Great" I couldn't even think about how much my personalizes would ruin things._

_Each one well is unlike the last_

_ONE _Chester an old men that lives in my mind!

Two Vito let's just say he's an jerk

three Svetlana she's well a she

Four Manitoba Smith

Think about if this stuff got out? Zoey and Me would be ruin! SHE COULDN'T TAKE AN INSANE FREAK LIKE ME!

"Mike your okay?" Cameron asked.

I sat on the side of the bed once more, and sigh "I'm fine!" I said but then I notice that my outfit was trap on the bed.

"DANG IT!" I yelled trying to pull it off from the bed, but opps I rip my outfit off and the rest is black.

_Later Mike pov_

Did I hit my head on something? I couldn't recall what happen, but I much had fall, I couldn't open my eyes are really move, I started to slowly more my arm to feel the back of my head, I much had fallen on it.

"Great your awake!" A voice said, "Sorry for hitting you on the head" he said

"What?" I asked

"You change and well during that time you try to make out with Anne Maria"

"I did?" I open my eyes and got used to the light and pull myself up

"Yup good thing Zoey didn't see" he said

"Ya" I said

"It was funny to watch so" Cameron said.

"FUNNY! FUNNY!"

"Okay, okay maybe not that funny" Cameron said.

"Great this season my first one and it's starting off bad, bad, bad SUPER BAD INSANE BAD!"

I yelled.

"Um okay let's get to sleep" Cameron said.


	2. Ice Ice Baby

Chapter two

Ice Ice Baby

We all sat in the Cafeteria Zoey still look at me with wondering eyes, Cameron also kept a close eye on me.

Jo then walk over and also look at me, "You seem to want to get out really fast" she said.

"There was no reason, okay? The chair hurt!" I said.

"Yet I saw you do some odd things last night" Scott said

I started to panic, could Scott know about my MPD?

"Guys if Mike had it we would all know" Zoey said

I gasp from misstake and everyone look at me. "My head" I said grabbing onto it. _No I couldn't change NOT HERE! NOT NOW!_

Then everything went to black.

"WHAT THE HACK MIKE!" I hear Zoey yelled

I gasp and notice that my outfit was rip off, _GREAT! VITO!_I thought as I look at her.

"Um what happen?" I asked.

"Oh don't play that game Mike! You where all girl like then we went into the ice things and then you kiss her, WERE DONE! EVEN SO WE NEVER STARTED!" Zoey said walking away.

"Ha?" I said, sadly.

I look over at Cameron, who look back at me, "It was Vito" he said, also sad.

"I know it, because of this getting out everything is ruin" I said

"Mike don't say that you did a good job today" Cameron said.

"A good job, but I broken Zoey's heart" I said.

Cameron look sad as well, what would we do?

_**This is old but I wanted to post this anyways, aww poor Mike! WHY DID I DO IT WHY! Lolz XD**_


	3. Finder Campers!

_**Finder campers**_

I had to say sorry to Zoey so the next day I went looking for her, "ZOEY!" I yelled as I look around then I stop, "SHE IS STILL MAD AT ME! She'll never forgive me" I said, Cameron walk over to me and sit down

"It's okay we all make mistakes, we just got to learn what makes you go like that" Cameron said

"I MESS UP CAMERON! I MESS UP! This always happens to me, when I was younger at one of my school I was doing an test I needed to pass, and because I went during it I failed, I am still in grand 6!" I yelled

"Wow been hold back for that many years" Cameron said

"I am freak! A psycho! I am insane!"

"Cool it bud, these are normal thoughts for you, you just have to came back to me" Cameron said

"Sorry Cameron I can just get so worried and start to panic" I said, "I mean what if she hates me for what I did?"

"Only one way to fine out" Cameron said as he seen Zoey coming

"Zo-"

"Shut up Mike!" she growled at me

"BUT WAIT I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

"about what? How funny you are? You know my life isn't that easy and if your trying to joke around by kissing other girls around me it's so not helping!" she said

"It wasn't meant to be a joke, it was a mistake you see sometimes I get so deep into cr-"

"I get it you get so deep into your role playing that you forget who you are, you may as will say your the one with MPD then! I am sick of your lies and games Mike, I thought I said it was over!"

"Zoey just listen!"

"I said"

"JUST LISTEN WHY DON'T YOU! YOU LITTLE B*****!"

Cameron then grabbed me and started to pull me away, "sorry Zoey, Mike just got a little work up" he said.

"I am so sorry Zoey, you just wouldn't listen and I snap"

"We are really done now Mike! Just go date that other girl!" she said as she storm off.

Cameron took me all the way back to the wooden house of our team, even so it took a long time because he was so week.

"I am so sorry Mike" Cameron said

"I failed once more" I said

"Mike it's okay we all make mistake's I bet she'll forgive you, after the whatever we are doing"

"I don't think so! Hey I got an idea!" I said as I pull a rope out of my backpack and tie my shirt to my pants, "no more Vito, no more Zoey getting hurt"

"but could that backfire on you? I mean what if you grow the feelings Vito has because of it?" Cameron asked

"I could?" I asked

"Maybe"

"Will if I do then I won't care about Zoey, that would be great" I said.

_**EVERYONE IT'S TIME FOR THE challenge!**_

_**This as far as I got had to rewirte everything so that's all I am wirteing**_


	4. Finder Campers part two

I walk out to notice that it was really late at night, I somewhat growled n_o dun he would make it hard for me._

"It will be okay Mike" Cameron said, it sounded to me like he was also hoping he was right, he much had not been half sure if he was right are not.

After we will told what the challenge was-

_**Please watch the episode to understand I would not copy and paste the episode sorry**_**!**

-We were off

"I hate the woods" Cameron said

"Will it could be worse cam" Zoey said making sure she didn't look at me.

I couldn't take it and kick her in the legs making her fall over, she yelled out in pain for a bit before looking up at me "MIKE! WTH!" she said

"Oops it was a mistake, not" I said

"help me up" Zoey said, I just look away, "Come on Mike, if it was about early then I am sorry, you see it's not so, you know easy when you role play and act like your-"

"Oh shut you mouth!" I said, Cameron then walk over to me and cover my mouth

"Sorry Zoey, I think Mike is just you know sleepily we should rest" he said as he slowly pull me behind a tree "WTH are you doing!" he asked

"I don't know anymore Cameron! My life or not really life but you know, time in this show been up and down all season, and will maybe your right maybe I am just really tried!" I said.

"I hope your right" Cameron said

"What the hack are you doing"

"will we are waiting for Mike"

"ya as if, there something here isn't there?"

"Is that Scott?" I asked, I look over from the side of the tree to see Scott and his team were now where our is, and Zoey was sitting by a rock near a tree, it seem like Scott thought the rock may had something in it, like a...wait could it?

"I don't think there is anything in the rock Scott, but if you want to look I would be happy to move" she said

"Do you think we should stop this" Cameron asked, I nodded my head and move anyway from the tree

"Hey Scott if there is something behind the rock then it belong to me!" I said, Cameron hit his head

"That's not what I meant!" he said

"Mike?" Zoey somewhat asked

"Hey there is! And it's mine! Finder keepers!" Scott said as he pull out some kind of head thing

"That's the thing that will keep him from being voted off!" Cameron said

I kick Scott in the kneels and grabbed it from him, Zoey yelled out in stock, "MIKE!"

"You don't need this! You'll just bring pain later on with it!" I said in a really cold voice.

Scott who was crying in pain slowly walk off, "You'll pay Mike!" he yelled.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Scott:Really Mike? You think your safe now don't you? But your wrong! Ouch dumb bug hitting my eye!**

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Zoey:I really thought Mike was a nice guy but after today I wish I never met him he's acting crazy even for him! I mean when I first saw him I thought WOW HE IS HOT! But then I thought WOW HE IS HOT AND NICE! Then I thought...Wth is wrong with him? And then he started his role plays, and then I thought MIKE YOU ARE CRAZY! But I never thought he would act this crazy it like some kind of TV show I watch a lot are some kind of book. Both ways I didn't think this season would be this bad! One word why Mike! **

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Mike:Okay I know I mess up everything once more! I am so hating myself right now if only I was normal! WHY CAN'T I BE NORMAL?**

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Cameron:I often to rip Mike's brain out to see what was wrong with him. But he said no. Ruin the nerd fun.**

**CONFESSIONAL ENDED**

I then notice what I did and ran off crying

"Mike!" Cameron yelled as he ran after me.

I notice Cameron fallowing me and ran faster leaving him long behind, then I fall into something, it fell like a huge web, I pull it off and look at what it was, and it seem to be just that, "Eww gross!" I said as I put the web on the tree. I then sat down on a rock near by and cry

"I hate this season, I hate this show, I hate this story!" I said as I pick up some rocks and tossed some at some tree's I then hear a bang and watch as a huge bear came out of were I hit, I yelled in stock and try to run off only to fall into a other web, the bear growled at me as I cry in fear

"no I am too young to die! I didn't even get on Skatoony yet!" I said in fear, the bear then back off for some reason "ha?" I said

"Don't worry he didn't mean to" A voice said

"Dawn?" I asked, Dawn walk out from behind the tree as the bear ran away

"Yes Mike, I feel your sadness and left my team behind, I fake to be taken away by that spider thing. Fool them"

"Great to know that, but I am not sad! And I meant to hit the bear so I um MAMAMAMA"

"You want your mama?" She asked

I then pointed behind her to the huge spider

"Oh you meant huge spider, Hey little guy"

the huge spider look at her then grabbed her in it web and ran off, I just stand there stocked, "Mike?" I hear from behind me I turn to face Zoey

"What?" I said, a hint of anger in my voice, She walk up beside me and sat down on a rock

"I AM! Really really really sorry Mike! I never meant to hurt you" She said

"Will you did"

"I know but will the way your were acting will was a little crazy" She said

"You seen Dawn being taken away by that spider that was crrazzzyyy" I said

"NO! MIKE WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP HER!"

"Sorry I couldn't it was too fast!"

"Will we should go back"

I look around seeing were we should go next then I look back at Zoey only to see she was missing, "Zoey? ZOEY! ZOEY!" I yelled as I ran away, soon I was back with the rest, "had you guys and girls seen Zoey?" I asked, they all nodded no, "ZOEY!" I yelled _Just great._

_**Long chapter to make up for the week without any chapter's! Hope this work for you guys! And girls like me lolz.**_


	5. Finder Campers Part Three

_**Will this is my next chapter my OCD been acting up lately and making me really sad :C I have a lot of illness but that one bug me the most!**_

"ZOEY!" I yelled as I stand on a tree, I look over at the night woods hoping to see her, _she just said sorry as will! I been waiting so long for this and proof GONE! WHY! _

"Mike you should come down!" Cameron said

I try to come down only for me to fall down, I yelled out in pain as I landed on something hard and rock like

"Mike?" Cameron asked.

I started to feel faint as I look at him, I try to speak but nothing came out will nothing of my own words, for once I was watching what happen from the back of my mind

"Hack no were is the fliping sun?" I said?

"Mike! COME BACK TO ME BUDDY!" he said as he try to find my outfit, it much had came off when I fall.

"Buddy? I would never be no friend with some buddy like you, now were Anne maria?" I? Asked

I watch as someone came near me "Vito? Is that you baby?" the voice said, I faded even more and could not make out who was who

"Sure thing!" I? Said as I started to make out with the person

"Eww gross that's not what he meant by sticking together!"

"What is wrong with that guy? I thought he like Zoey?" I hear a voice say

"Hey who this Zoey person you speak of?" I? Asked

"wait he has MPD!" Jo said.

"Don't be silly Jo! He is just um role play!" a boy said, I was now fully faded out I only knew what Vito did.

"Role play? Whats a role play?"

"Your not helping!" the boy said

after that I really forgot what happen the day slowly faded away and then will Zoey was petty mad at me, and yeah!

_**I need help I forget who should be voted off by now! TO HELP MY OTHER CHAPTERS PLEASE **__**TELL ME WHAT THE NEXT EPISODE IS AND WHO WAS VOTED OUT HERE AND THEN AND SO ON!**_

_**Note someone said I forgot Manitoba smith, will no he didn't show up yet but he was said as one of Mike's when Mike talk about them, please read chapter one from now on okay? XD HOPE THAT HELPS YOU!**_


	6. Backstabbers Ahoy!

_**Backstabbers Ahoy!**_

"Aww that sucks why couldn't Jo had gone instead?" I asked Cameron as he walk around the campsite for a bit

"I know our team would be better with him then Jo!"

I sigh and sat on a small rock, "I need to rest bud"

"before I do? I much be getting stronger!"

"Fat chance bookmark!" Jo said as she push by, knocking Cameron over, Cameron landed on the ground with a bang and yelp out in pain

"is that what pain taste like? Once more?" he asked himself, I sigh and walk over to Jo

"Hey Jo that wasn't really nice!"

"says the one who made out with Anne Maria last night, I know your secret Mike or should I say MPD Mike?" she said

I gulp and was about to back away when she grabbed me by the neck, "not so fast slow guts, you have to do anything I said are voting out got it?" she asked, I nodded my head and she let me go "good boy now do 50 push ups"

"but"

"NOW!"

I sigh and sat on the ground and failed at doing 50 push up, Jo growled, "that was horrifying! But oh well you past for now" she said as she walk away.

I try to pull myself up only to failed, I faded out for a bit before coming back, I notice that Cameron much had help me up, "um thanks?" I half asked

"it's okay Mike, does Jo um know" I nodded, "not good then"

"my back really hurts **gasp** dumb kids these days and hurting my back!" I half said

"I think you need a nap Mike"

"don't tell me what to do some kid!

Cameron rolled his eyes and pat me on the back until I gasp back to myself, "your right it's so hot today in fact it almost as hot as Zoey!" I said looking at Zoey

"Thanks...I think?" she said as she walk off

"a little too far Mike"

"Oh will"

_**Short chapter because I can't recall what happens in the real episode plus I am playing some old paper mario, yummy, I wonder if I'll play the new 3DS one when I get a 3DS XL i plan on getting Black 2, Mario Kart 7, with my own money if I have any I may get Paper mario for the 3DS, oh sorry went into a game rent it's just I love games, Girl gamer ftw, lolz. **_


	7. Backstabbers Ahoy! Part Two

_**Skip (Aka means later on watch the episode to understand move)**_

the beach a hot day water, what more could you ask for? Beside the fact that we were doing a water thing, one person JO had to go under water will the rest of us ME put water to the person to kill them...WAIT WHAT? No air! AIR TO KEEP THEM ALIVE! I would never kill Jo even if she knew my secret haha

"Anne maria keep away from Mike"

"I don't want Mike goodly goodly I want Vito the hot bad boy with out a shirt I dream about him being one of these werewolf things and taking me away"

"If he was a werewolf you would be the first to go your full of meat"

"DON'T SAY I AM FAT!"

"you are"

"AM I!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled covering my ears, "this is bullshit! You shouldn't fight over me!"

"Mike no saying bad words"

"I am not a baby Zoey! I am 16, I think..."

"as you daze of into space once more I am going to teach Anne maria a lession!"

"in what? How to do make up? Bad!"

"THAT IS IT! YOU CAN NOT MAKE FUN OF MY MAKE UP!"

"ha what?" I said as I snap out of the daze, "Zoey!" I try to give her a head up that she was about to fall but to late also I hear a rip noise

"oh n..." _to late_

_Ma, I am not really a girly girl I don't wear make up and stuff, wait why am I witting a note right now? I always write it after the chapter, I am going to keep it that way! anywas I am going a way for a long time so I said hey I found it let's post it now_


	8. Update!

Yo Fana here, are whatever else u want to call me just saying that I quit fanfic, but I am keeping this story going really slowly on my deviantart fanoffanbo2, I would not like to be bug there so please no bugging for an other chapter, I am really sad lately and who knows when are if the next chapter will ever be done thanks for reading.


End file.
